Las Tres Chismosas
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Las chicas dulces e inocentes deberían dejar de juntarse con Matsumoto.


Las Tres Chismosas.

Rangiku, Momo y Yuzu estaban sentadas en la sala charlando alegremente sobre la futura boda de Toshiro y Karin, la cual ellas eran las encargadas de planear. La pareja estaba arriba desde hace horas, probablemente en el cuarto de ella.

-Entonces, ¿dejamos los narcisos como flores decorativas y que Karin-chan lleve las rosas rojas en su ramo?- preguntó Hinamori mientras anotaba en una libreta.

-Sí, así es mejor.- cedió Matsumoto aunque con un mohín.

-Está bien.- suspiró la Kurosaki.

Habían estado discutiendo media hora el tema de las flores, porque la teniente del diez prefería los narcisos y la cocinera las rosas, pero finalmente cedieron un poco gracias a la mediación de la teniente del cinco.

-Pues bien entonces, creo que es todo por hoy.- cerró la libreta con una sonrisa satisfecha. -¡Ahora hay que pedir la opinión de Shiro-chan y Karin-chan al respecto!- dio palmaditas entusiasmada.

-¡Bien, vamos!- la mayor de las tres tomó la libreta y la guardó en su amplio escote.

Subieron las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de la pelinegra pronto-a-casarse, emocionadas por obtener su aprobación y la del albino por las decisiones que habían tomado respecto a la boda.

Yuzu estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, pero entonces oyó un extraño gemido proveniente de la voz de su hermana y compartió una mirada extrañada con las dos mujeres shinigamis. El gemido se repitió.

-¿No creen que estén… haciendo "eso", verdad?...- susurró la humana con las mejillas ardiendo mientras seguía enclavada frente a la puerta, incapaz de abrirla al seguir escuchando esos ruidos.

-¿Mi capitán haciendo "eso" a solo semanas de su boda con lo anticuado que es?- Rangiku se cruzó de brazos con escepticismo. –No lo c…- se interrumpió a sí misma cuando oyeron un gruñido que obviamente vino del capitán supuestamente anticuado. –O tal vez sí.- rápidamente apoyó su oreja contra la puerta, jalando a una mortificada Momo a hacerlo también.

Yuzu se había ido corriendo de puntillas en cuanto la mayor habló, regresando al poco tiempo con tres vasos en mano.

Cada una con su vaso, las tres se dedicaron a oír lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación.

-V-vamos, T-Toshiro, ¿q-quieres apresurarte? Hace frío aquí.- oyeron a Karin quejarse.

-Cállate. Lo hago tan rápido como puedo, y es difícil meterlo en el agujero.- ante esa afirmación de parte de Hitsugaya, la teniente del cinco casi deja caer su vaso, y el rostro de las tres enrojeció.

-A-antes lo estabas haciendo b-bien, comenzaste a hacerlo mal cuando te pusiste más l-lento.-

-Tú fuiste la que me dijo que vaya más lento.-

-¡E-eso f-fue porque fuiste muy duro!- Hinamori se llevó una mano a la boca y Matsumoto alzó las cejas. ¿Quién lo diría de su adorable Shiro-chan?

-Pues ahora estoy siendo suave, deja de quejarte.-

-¡Quiero suave y rápido, no lento!- Yuzu dejó caer su boca abierta, incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba de su inocente hermana querida.

-¡Si dejaras de moverte y gritar podría meterlo mejor!- él volvió a gruñir.

-¡B-bien, pero d-date prisa!- se oyó suplicante.

Guardaron silencio por un momento, pero podían oír bajos siseos y maldiciones de él y muchos sonidos raros de parte de la de ojos oscuros.

-Ahh…- Toshiro suspiró largamente. –Esto ya está listo.- sonaba muy satisfecho.

-¿Pasaste por todos los agujeros?- esta vez casi se le cae el vaso a Yuzu, mientras que Rangiku sacó una caja de pañuelos de su escote comenzando a limpiarse su emergente hemorragia nasal y Hinamori parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-Por supuesto que pase por todos, ¿ahora qué?-

-Ahora agarra el nudo y tira.- Hinamori se desmayó.

-Umm… ¿así?- inquirió inseguro el albino.

-S-sí, así… Un poco más fuerte…- gimió.

-¿Así?-

-M-más fuerte…-

-¿A-así te parece bien?- habló forzadamente.

-T-tira más fuerte, Toshiro, ¡hazlo más fuerte!- ella se oía casi sin aliento.

Ahora Rangiku y Yuzu compartían la caja de pañuelos mientras Momo recién se recuperaba del desmayo y recobraba la consciencia.

-¿No te duele si te aprieto tan fuerte el pecho?- Momo volvió a desmayarse.

-N-no… está bien… Hazlo más fuerte…- suplicó gimiendo mucho más.

-Vaya, Karin-chan hasta parece masoquista, quién lo diría…- comentó alegremente Rangiku a susurros mientras continuaba cubriendo su nariz.

-Shh, si nos oyen nos mataran.- la cayó Yuzu.

-¡V-vamos, Toshiro, ya casi! ¡Ya casi, hazlo más fuerte!- gimió y rogó.

-Y-ya no puedo… ¡M-más!- oyeron el sonido de varias cosas chocar y algo caer, mientras que Karin lanzó un largo gemido.

Y todo fue silencio.

Rangiku y Yuzu fueron a parar al suelo junto a Momo, pero por la gran cantidad de pérdida de sangre.

Pronto, sin embargo, Hinamori se despertó, y se encontró cara a cara con la puerta de la habitación de Karin abierta y a la misma y a su prometido mirando a las tres con una ceja en alto.

El rostro de la teniente del quinto escuadrón se tiñó de escarlata y ella de inmediato se cubrió los ojos, avergonzada de siquiera mirarlos a la cara.

-¡L-lo siento mucho! ¡No fue mi intención espiarlos, se los juró!- lloriqueó con la cara muy roja.

La pareja alzó las dos cejas ahora, mirando con escepticismo a las tres.

-¿Espiarnos?- la pelinegra se cruzó de brazos. -¿Pero por qué se desmayaron?- se frotó la nuca sin entender.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios estaban pensando ustedes trío de depravadas?!- el albino, contrario a su prometida, captó la cosa muy rápido.

Las dos chicas de cabello claro despertaron exaltadas ante el grito de Hitsugaya, y las tres se encogieron ante su mirada fulminante.

-¡C-capitán!- Rangiku sonrió nerviosamente. -¡F-felicidades, ya es un hombrecito grande!- le guiñó un ojo con picardía aunque aún nerviosa.

-¡Karin-chan como lo siento! ¡Te juró que no quería invadir tu privacidad así!- lloró Yuzu muy roja.

-¡Cierren la boca, pervertidas!- Toshiro también enrojeció. -¡Solo la estaba ayudando a ponerse un corsé!- pisoteó.

-¿Eh?- las tres pestañearon.

-¿Tanto drama para eso?- Rangiku se vio sumamente decepcionada.

-¡¿Y qué?!- se sonrojó aún más. -¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es atar, abrochar y ajustar esas cosas?- siguió pisoteando.

Solo entonces Karin pareció captar de qué estaban hablando y su boca cayó.

-¡Esto les pasa por chismosas!- pasada su sorpresa, sonrió divertida. -¿En serio, Yuzu? Tú ya me has ayudado a ponerme esas cosas del diablo para restringirme el pecho cuando tengo mis partidos de futbol.- la de ojos miles solo se sonrojó más. –Deberías dejar de juntarte tanto con Rangiku-san…- negó con la cabeza tomando la mano de su prometido que continuaba echando humo y retirándose los dos escaleras abajo.

Las tres chismosas compartieron una mirada entre ellas, antes de volver a desmayarse de la pura mortificación, aunque Matsumoto solo estaba fingiendo en caso de que su capitán volviera a matarlas.

Fin.

Holis! n_n

Espero que esto les haya gustado, lamento si estuvo muy raro pero era para hacer a las mentes sexys trabajar :P

Lamento el retraso con el Two-shot pero he estado teniendo algunos problemitas y me está saliendo más largo de lo que pense n3nU Pero ya pronto estará :)

Teffiw, espero que leas esto, ame tu review! TwT Gracias por tus ánimos y ojala que sigas por mucho tiempo más en el fandom HitsuKarin :'D

Uzumaki Manaka-chan, oshe, tranquila chica xD No me ofendes en lo absoluto con tu review en Inviernos Inolvidables, no sé porque te dio la impresión de que Toshiro no ama a Karin como era ahí o.o La historia está desde el punto de vista de Karin y nos concentramos en los sentimientos de ella volviendose a enamorar, pero no pensé que Toshiro pudiera dar la impresión de no estar pasando por lo mismo o_o Bueno, ya nada que hacer xP Lamento si no te gusto u.u Pero no me voy a ofender, sé que hago cosas muy fumadas XD Tú tranquila nwn

Contestaría todos los reviews pero que flojera x'P Sorry... Solo queda decir que comparto contigo aresuri-cham que Toshi en el manga está super sexy *Q* Debería aparecer más 7u7 Y hablando de eso los personajes de Tite Kubo, el maldito que ya va a acabar con mi vida! Digo... con su manga! TnT

Por cierto, sé que el corsé se utiliza regularmente para moldear la cintura, pero aquí como que Karin lo usa para mantener bien ajustado su pecho y no se ajusta la zona de la cintura, otra cosa fumada de mi parte, no me juzguen XP

Bue, ya dejo de joder :'v

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
